


Of my own

by villrdreki



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Family, Fluff, M/M, Other, i dont know how but i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villrdreki/pseuds/villrdreki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would've thought the first moment of being parents would be so magical for Tadashi and Hiro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of my own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkStainsOnMyHands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Color of Jupiter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/94142) by Inkstainsonmyhands. 



Tiny hands, very Tiny hands. Hiro looks down at their son he just gave birth too, panting heavily after having little trouble with the birthing cause of the Testosterone he was injecting in himself to make himself more male. Lucky that didn't affect the baby, tears streamed down Hiros eyes as he looked down at the child he just created all he saw was his lover Tadashi in a smaller form. It was so shocking that by a simple accident became a miracle. "Hey there little one, hey" he whispered to hush his crying son gently bouncing him up and down, thankfully he hasn't had top surgery so his smaller chest was producing milk. He actually had to stop his injections for the jist of the pregnancy. He finally realized his child was wailing, he un did the top of his shirt to expose a swollen breasts in which he normally hid behind a binder to have the small baby latch his tiny mouth and suck hungrily as a tiny knuckle pressed to the breast to get more out. 

Soft Sighs of love and happyness came across Hiros chest. Tadashi was talking to doctors who were explaining the child was a miracle with no problems of birthing since it was between siblings. After a long Talk Tadashi would walk in pulling down the surgical mask as he saw the beautiful sight. Walking closer to Hiro who looked up at him as the older Hamada leans over and kisses him lovingly. They shared a moment as he looks down at their son placing his hand upon the boys head "Theres my little warrior" Tadashi cooed towards the baby. His heart was swelling with joy and nervousness. He raised Hiro from a young age but anything could happen with this child. 

He pulls the rolling stool close as he propped himself down as the two Hamadas talked for a while, just little small talk about what the baby had, Tadashis nose but Hiros rounded face. Tadashis hair tuff the way it stuck up from drying from the bath he had. But when he opened his eyes, they screamed Hiro, wide and curious about the world. After suckling the child would whimper as Hiro would then gently prop him over his shoulder after Tadashi gave him a small towel and burped their son. They looked at each other for a little while. 

The nurse would come in with a birth certificate. "Whats the childs name?" the nurse was with a notepad first cause she had a history of mispelling and getting angry complaints so she now writes it down on the pad first and shows the parents before putting it down in the final inking. 

Hiro and Tadashi shared a small moment as they smiled almost in the same moment "Takahiro Hamada"


End file.
